Love Is An Angel, Disguised As Lust
by Ess5iveOoh
Summary: Jordan McLair never expected to return to Bristol. Or to meet Emily Fitch & her girlfriend Naomi Campbell. She never expected to be thrown in to her cousin Freddie's circle of friends, and never expected to play cupid to our favorite couple.
1. Chapter One: Jordan

** Jordan McLair**

Jesus Christ. Another fucking school. I guess it's better than going back to the joint. Plus my cousin Freddie will be there. And JJ. I love JJ, he sees everything so positively. I remember the time I fell off my bike and cried like a bitch about it, but JJ always made me feel better. Freddie made sure I was okay, and Cook just told me to stop pissing about. Hey I was 8. That had to be one of the last times I spent with the boys. Before I got shipped off.

But now I'm back. A whole eight years later. I can imagine what the boys are all like now. In fact I bet they haven't even changed. Fred's will still be the same. JJ will be as innocent as ever, and I bet Cook shags anything with two legs and a vag.

So here I am, standing on the outskirts of Roundview College. Freddie wasn't home when I dropped my bags off. Yeah, social services decided that it would be best to place me with the only relatives I have left. Karen was home though. Christ, she's still a pain in the arse.

Well here goes nothing. I head on my way to the campus. I get a few stares and some fuckers whisper. Kay, so I'm not like most girls round here. I don't wear skirts. Never have, never will. I like jeans. I like beanies. I like jackets. The only thing remotely feminine about me is probably my hair. Long brunette locks. I wear boots a lot. I've only worn heels three times in my life. Once for a wedding. Once when Karen fucking forced me too, and for a dance we had at the centre. One of them formal shindigs. I like to run.

I don't even see Cook before I hear his obnoxious laugh, that's now manlier that his balls have dropped. I head up to the three boys, who now look more like men. I wonder if they even recognize me. I haven't changed much, just developed tits I guess.

"Jords!" Freddie exclaims and runs at me, taking me with his arms and bear hugging me like there's no fucking tomorrow.

"What the fuck Freddie!" I hear a lispy voice shrill behind me. Freddie quickly drops me down and I turn to see some redheaded bimbo eyeing me up.

"Problem?" I ask, yeah I'm not one to back down. Cook learnt that when I right hooked him in the nose for teasing me. We were seven.

"Yes. I want to know why the fuck my boyfriend has his hands all over you!" She yells. Wow, Freddie, really? Could have done better than that.

Freddie soon jumps in to inform her on who I am. "Babe, this is my cousin, Jordan. Remember I told you she was coming." He eyes her, probably telling her she should shut the fuck up before I knock her one.

Her tone quickly switches, and now she's acting like we're best friends. "Oh, gosh. Freddie, you should have said earlier!" This girl clearly isn't one for apologies.

Freddie looks confused, but she quickly rubs his arm, and he melts. Ew. Gross.

"Hi Guys!" Some overexcited, crazy looking blonde, with pigtails, almost knocks me over. Behind her is this mystique, and I mean mystique looking girl, with blue eyes to kill.

"Panda, watch where you're going." She tells her in a monotone voice. Her eyes haven't left contact with mine. It's weird, but I can't seem to look away. What the fuck?

"Bonkers! I'm such a dosey cow. Eff say's that all the time, don't you Eff?" I swear this girl is on something. It's not even 9 yet.

"Yes Panda." She answers, still in that tone.

"Effy, babe!" Cook strides over, putting his arm around the girl. So she's Cook's girlfriend? Wow. "Jesus fucking Christ, Jords! Is that you? Babes, you…grew!" He eyes me up. Well my chest. Not that there's much to see. I wear t-shirts a lot.

"Nice to see you too, James." I tell him, and he just laughs that laugh of his. But surprisingly, he lets go of the girl, and bear hugs me, just like Freddie.

"Nice to see you Jords. Things are gonna get interesting now, yeah?" He whispers in my ear. Cook of all people knows how I can get. But that was the old me. Things change.

I notice Freddie looking at Eff, or Effy, whatever her name is. There is definitely something going on there.

"Jordan. How lovely to see you again." JJ extends his hand, and I look at him weirdly.

"No hug Jay?" I ask him. He's probably shitting himself now that I've got a chest. JJ always freaks around girls. But I'm different. I think?

"S-sorry." He goes to hug me awkwardly. Christ.

"So anyone gonna introduce us?" Effy asks, looking at me. That weird fucked up look.

Freddie quickly clears his throat, "Effy, Panda, this is my cousin Jordan. She's just moved in with us."

"Whizzers. You look just like Freddie!" Panda is a very intense girl, and must definitely be on something; because no way in hell do I look like Fred's. Okay, we are the same colour. But one, my nose is not that big. Two, my eyes aren't so squinty, and they're green. And three, I'm a girl.

"Hi." Effy, smiles at me, for the first time. So she's not a robot. Good to know. Weird names. Effy? Panda? Who names their kid Panda?

"It's super to meet you. You'll fit in perfectly!" Panda hugs me, much to my surprise. A gang? Is there more?

"Thanks. You too." I eye Freddie, like what the fuck? He just shrugs, I guess that's just Panda.

The bell quickly goes off, thank fuck. And we head off to our first class.

I ditch the group quickly to find my locker. I open it, and inside is a large, CHRIS WAS HERE, tagged on the inside, and some porn. Nice one Chris. Whoever you are.

I close the door, and make my way to my class, but some clumsy bitch knocks me on my ass. Fuck. I look up and see nothing but red.

"Fuck sakes!" I grumble.

"I'm so sorry!" The redhead apologizes. Huh so she does know the word sorry.

"Bout fucking time you said that." I slowly draw myself to my feet. She looks confused.

"Excuse me?" Huh she's wearing different clothes. She must know that now I am very confused, and begins to talk. "I take you've met Katie. I'm Emily. The other twin. And you, you are new?" She extends her hand. Twins huh? But this girl is very, very different.

"Jordan…McLair." I nod as she makes an 'Oh' with her lips. Her rather soft looking lips.

"Freddie's cousin!" She smiles. She has a rather nice smile. I'm starting to see the difference between her and her sister.

"That's the one." I nod. I'm not that good with new people. I'm not really good with people in general.

"Well I should probably get to class. What class are you in?" She goes to look at me timetable. She sees my homeroom number and smiles. "Looks like you're in our class. Come on, I'll show you the way." She grabs my hand and drags me off to class.

We get there just in time, the teacher's still doing roll call. There are two spare seats next to a bleached blonde girl. She's rather slender. She beams at the sight of Emily, and my unasked question is answered when Emily lets go of my hand and sits down next to her, taking the blonde girls hand in her own. Wow. Never would have thought.

I realize that I'm still standing, and that everyone is now staring at me. Fuck sakes.

"Class, it seems we have a new student, Jordan McLair." The hairy Irishman states to the class, and greets me.

I just nod with a smile, and take the seat next to Emily. She looks at me with a warm smile. God I hate school.

"So Em's who's your friend?" I hear the blonde ask her girlfriend. Emily turns to look at me, and leans back a bit so that the blonde can see me.

"This is Freddie's cousin, Jordan this is Naomi, my girlfriend." Emily introduces. I try my best not to show a reaction to the word girlfriend. But something inside me turns at the word. Like I'm disappointed. What the fuck?

"Nice to meet you." Naomi smiles. Christ everyone is so nice around here.

The first couple of classes go well. I didn't participate much, I never have. School just isn't for me. I'm surprised that Cook's even here. It's lunch break now, and I desperately need a smoke. The 'gang' were all sat outside, but I wanted to get away.

I find a quiet area, away from everyone else. Some peace and quiet, thank fuck.

"Hows your first day going?" I hear that familiar monotone voice. Shit.

"Tis okay. Not much to expect." I say, taking a seat next too Effy. She offers me a light, and I take it, lighting up my much-needed smoke.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will get better." She says, exhaling. Somehow I think she means it. I'm just not sure how.

We sit in silence for a while, it's awkward, and the only sound is the distant laughter and chatter of our peers, and the inhaling and exhaling of our cigarettes.

"I'm throwing Panda a birthday party this weekend. You should come?" She says, breaking the silence. Parties, I'm not too good at those. Temptation you know?

She must know I look weary, "It's a pyjama party. I kind of ruined the one she had last year. We'll be playing twister, and shit like that." Her voice goes a pitch higher when she mentions twister.

"A what now?" A pyjama party, aren't they a bit old for that?

"Just bring some pink pyjama's." She says, flicking her smoke and standing. She throws me a smile, and heads off towards her friends.

Pink? I don't own anything pink. Fuck me. There's only one person for this. Fucking Karen.

I throw my smoke away and head back towards everybody else, still wondering how interesting this year will be.


	2. Chapter Two: Jordan

_Woo. Got some story alerts. Thanks guys. Don't be shy, I love reviews. Who doesn't? So let me know what you think, yeah? xx_

_BTW: Character POV will change. _

* * *

**Jordan McLair**

So the first day of school wasn't so bad after all. Fred's mates are all right. I mean, I can't talk; I'm not exactly a saint. And I hate to say it, but I actually missed Cook.

I've finally set up my room, it didn't take long. I only added a few pictures. One of the boys and I when we were little. Cook's got his goofy, dolphin like smile on. Even thought they were the 'three musketeers', I always had a spot in the group.

And another picture, of me with my mum, when I was about six. Before she died. It's hard to look at the picture, but I miss her too much.

I can smell Fred's spliff through my window. It must be boy time in the shed. I decide to head down, and see what's up.

Sure enough, Freddie, JJ and Cook are sitting around passing the spliff to one another. Except for Jay. He's always been a straight kid. Surprisingly enough. But the boys look after him. Cook is very protective of him. It's rather cute.

"Wifey!" Cook smiles at me as I enter. Yes, technically I'm Cooks wife. We got married when we were seven. JJ was the minister, and Freddie walked me down the aisle. We broke up after I punched him for teasing me.

"Boys," I take a seat next to JJ, and Cook offers me the spliff. I shake my head, and he cocks his, confused. "No can do Cookie." He still looks confused, and looks at Fred's for an answer.

"I told you, she's off that now. All apart of the rehab, right Jords?" I nod. And Cook's little brain still hasn't clicked.

"No drugs or alcohol for me Cookie. Doc says so." I smile, and he looks rather disappointed.

"Fuck that. Any quack tries to tell me what to do; I'll fuck him up. Sucks to be you Wifey. Cause we're going out tonight!" He smiles, standing up, and proclaiming his excitement.

"It's Thursday?" I look at Freddie, and he shrugs. Wow, get you Fred's, party boy.

"So fucking what? We're gonna get mental. You coming? Think you can handle the temptation?" He winks, as if he's apart of that temptation.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it, Cookie." I smirk. Cook always plays around, but he knows that I'd never go there. That's just too weird. He's like a brother, or cousin.

"Right then lads, and lass. Let's go get fucked up!" He yells in his boyish grunt, doing a little skip as we follow after him.

"You sure about this?" Freddie leans in to ask me, sounding worried.

I try to reassure him with my eyes, "It's fine. I can take it."

He smiles, and wraps his arm around my shoulder, "I missed you." He pulls me into him, kissing me on the forehead.

We meet up with the others at Uncle Keith's pub. He's a great guy; okay he's a little dodge. But he loves Cook. And he's always been nice to me.

Effy's there, with her mystique like aura. Panda's there too, making eyes with a dark guy. Katie attacks Freddie with her tongue when we get there. And Naomi, is sitting next to Effy, conversing. But someone's not there, and I can say I'm actually gutted that she's not. And I'm also fucked at the fact, I have no idea why I feel that way?

"Jordan! Jordan!" Panda waves at me hysterically. I smile and nod. "This is Thomas. My boyfriend!" Her pitch goes even higher, at the B word.

"So glad to meet you." His tone is very sincere.

"You too." I smile and take a seat next to JJ.

"Naomikins, where's Red?" Cook answers the exact same fucking question, that's on my fucking mind.

Naomi and Effy's heads finally turn to acknowledge us. And somehow, Effy's eyes manage to lock themselves with mine, drawing my attention away from Naomi's answer.

I manage to catch the last part, once Effy looks away, "She's meeting us there." Naomi finishes. My heart jumps, a jump that I can't explain.

And fuck me; I think Effy saw the excitement in my eyes, because now she's smiling at me like she knows something. Something that I don't even know. She is very irritating.

Cook downs his pint in one go, and wipes his mouth with a grin, "Right kids, let's go!" He stands up, and everyone follows suit. Somehow I end up at the back, next to none other than Effy.

"You want some?" She pulls out a bag of MDMA, and offers it to me.

I shake my head, and she looks confused. A look of Effy Stonem's that I haven't seen before. "No thanks."

"Fuck me. Jordan McLair is a straight A." She laughs, dipping her finger in and snorting the powder from her finger.

If only she knew. If I hadn't been thrown away and locked up in that institution, I'd probably be an extreme version of Effy herself. With a little Cook thrown in there. Which kind of makes me glad that they took me away.

We get to the club, and the bouncer doesn't even bother asking us for I.D. The guys must be regulars or something. Anyway, we go in and it's pact. Everyone seems rather dressed up. Like it's a costume party or something. That would explain the girls' outfits they had on. Fuck Freddie, you could have said something. Mind you, I could give less of a fuck on what people think of me. My white jeggings, and black tank do me well enough.

"Don't worry, she's coming." Effy leans in and whispers. I didn't even realize that I was looking for her. But still, there's no sign of Emily. Naomi takes off with Cook. And Freddie, Katie and JJ are getting drinks at the bar.

"Why do you do that?" I ask her. There's no point in playing dumb with this girl.

She just shrugs, "I like to watch things unravel." The way she says it though, it's as if she knows what's going to happen before anybody else. Before me.

I notice those strands of red soon enough. She looks amazing. In a white cocktail dress, that has my imagination running wild, from the length. Well lack of. What the fuck Jordan? Okay, the girl is hot. There's no doubt. But I'm not like that. Exactly. Sort of. I don't know. I've made out with girls before. But guys as well. Maybe I'm bisexual? I don't know. I'm just me. Right?

I try not to stare when she walks up to her girlfriend and gives her a passionate kiss. Surprisingly though, I'm not that jealous. She has a girlfriend. She's clearly in love. There's no chance. So I'll just look…Away. Fuck, here she comes.

"Hi!" She yells over the blaring music. Effy counters with a smile, and looks at me. Say something, say something.

"Hey." Sound a bit more enthusiastic next time, you twat!

"You're not drinking?" She notices that I seem to be the only one without a beverage.

I look down at my empty hand, then back at her, "Yeah. I'm not much of a drinker." Liar.

She laughs. God, what a gorgeous laugh. "Are you sure you're Freddie's cousin?" She asks.

"Very." I smile back, looking over and Freddie and Katie making out on a couch. "Is it possible for them to be in the same room, and not be locking lips?" I ask. Effy looks surprised, probably at the fact that that was the longest sentence I've ever spoken.

"Disgusting. I know." Emily laughs at her sister and my cousin practically going at it.

"Where's Naoms?" Effy asks. I hadn't even noticed that she wasn't there.

Emily looks back down at the crowd, "She's gone to the bathroom."

"So you're really not drinking?" Emily asks me again. Like she's surprised that I don't drink. It's not that I don't want to. I just can't. But I'm not about to tell her that.

"Really not. I'm not a stiff, I just…" I try to reassure that I'm not a complete loser, but she cuts me off.

"It's fine. In fact I think it's rather interesting. You don't strike me for a stiff at all. But it's nice to see someone with a clear head. Other than JJ of course." She smiles. For once I feel good about the fact that I can't drink.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go dance." Effy leads the way.

Emily looks back at me, smiling that smile, "Please tell me you dance though right?" She winks at me. Fuck me, I think I've died and gone to heaven.

Fuck sakes Jordan. Snap out of it.

Before I answer, she grabs my hand and drags me down the stairs to the dance floor. Who would've thought this girl was so straightforward. I swear my hand starts to sweat a little at her touch. It's like she lit the thing on fire.

"So where are you from?" Emily yells over the music as we dance. Effy throws me a smirk, and I cant help but death glare her back. Not that that will do much.

"Here!" I yell back as she spins herself around.

She turns back, looking surprised, "Really? Then where did you go?" She yells back.

God I hate this question, "To stay with my grandmother." Okay I lied. I'm a liar. Shoot me. But I'm not about to admit my deep dark past to this girl, right here.

She stops dancing and looks at me, questioning. Fuck, she knows I lied. "You're rather sweet." Okay I didn't expect that. Great, now she's going to think I'm something I'm not. Fuck me.

Fuck, my stupid cheeks are turning red. Are you shitting me? I'm blushing. Fuck sakes.

"Hey baby." Naomi returns, wrapping dangly arms around Emily's waist, kissing her on her neck. I decide it's best to not look like a perve, and turn my attention to Effy.

"Grandmother huh?" She leans in, her voice sounding rather husky, and mocking.

"Fuck off." I mumble back. This Effy Stonem is something else. And a complete pain in my ass. But somehow, I think we're going to get along.

"You, Jordan McLair, have no idea what you are getting into." She nods up at the stairs, where Emily and Naomi have made their way. Furiously making out with one another.

But it's what happens next that sends everything into chaos. A dark haired girl, in a white dress throws herself off the balcony, and into the crowd. Landing at mine and Effy's feet. Girls around us start screaming their heads off. And I look up at Emily, who's frozen at the sight.

"Interesting." Effy grabs my hand and pulls me away from the crowd.


	3. Chapter Three: Jordan

Thanks for reviewing guys. I know some of you are worried about the pairing. I'll just say I'm a huge Naomily fan too. So don't worry too much! ; )

Next Chapter: _Naomi_

* * *

**Jordan McLair**

So apparently the girl that offed herself at the club was a girl named Sophia. No one knew who she was, but the police are all over college doing interviews with everybody. It's pretty hardcore. Apparently she was in the military, or something?No one knows why she did it. But they found traces of MDMA in her system. So they're on the hunt for the person who gave it to her.

I grab my books from my locker. The sudden appearance of Emily scares the shit out of me. "Jesus!"

She smiles meekly. "Everybody's on edge around here huh?" She says, looking around at the other students who only have one thing on their minds.

I nod in agreement, "It's pretty intense." I laugh at what I see dangling around her neck. "Nice goggles."

She looks down, and toys with them, "Naoms bought them for me. I love em. Don't you?" She asks.

I can't help but laugh, "They're…different." She swipes me on the arm. "Hey!"

"Don't mock them!" She defends playfully pouting.

I somehow manage to stop my laughter. "No really, they're nice." I let out another laugh.

"Anyway. We should get to class. Come on." She grabs my hand again, and drags me off. This girl has a thing with handholding. But I'm not complaining.

We get into class, and you guessed it, Effy has a look on her face, then she looks down at our hands. That are still locked together. I quickly let go, and Emily gives me a look. Fuck.

I quickly discard her look, and take the spare seat next to Effy.

"Holding hands already. Boy, you sure are fast." She whispers, low enough for only me to hear.

"Shut it." I whisper back.

Effy smiles over at Emily and Naomi, "Something's not right there." She says to me. I try not to look at them, but Effy's words have me intrigued.

"Huh?" I ask, drawing my attention to the two of them.

"Naomi. She looks, distant. Usually Emily is her only focus. But look at her?" Effy Stonem is a creep. She watches others way too much. She's right though. Naomi seems to be off in her own little world.

"Jordan McLair?" Doug calls my name as he enters the classroom. And suddenly all eyes are on me. Including Emily's. Doug finally sees me, and waves his finger. "Come with me."

I stand up and collect my books. All of a sudden I feel guilty. Even though I know for a fact that I've done nothing wrong. I still feel guilty. I follow Doug out to the interview room.

"Ah, Miss McLair. Please, take a seat." The frumpy woman on the other side of the desk offers me the seat. "I just want to ask you a few questions about the incident the other night." She informs me. A lump in my throat starts to form. Really, I should be used to this kind of thing by now. Interrogation and what not.

"Sure thing." I slump in my chair, waiting for her questions.

"So, who were you at the club with that night?" She asks me. That's easy.

"Effy Stonem, Freddie McLair, Jonah Jones, James Cook, Katie Fitch, Pandora Moon, Thomas Tomone, Emily Fitch, and Naomi Campbell." I answer, and she takes down the names as I speak.

"Right. And were you with all of them the entire time?" She asks.

"No." I answer. Then I realize that I should've said yes.

"So who didn't you see?"

Fuck. Good one Jordan. I clear my throat, "Uh, Cook. James Cook, and N-Naomi Campbell." I feel like a rat. Not that they would have done anything. But still. Who knows what this cop is thinking now. She makes notes on what I say.

"Thank you Jordan. And I do hope you stay out of trouble this time around." She says as I walk out. Bitch. Probably saw my record.

I head back to the class I was in, and Effy eyes me as soon as I walk in. I shake her off and take back my seat.

"What's with you?" She asks as the teacher talks.

"Nothing." I mumble back. Okay, so I'm a little pissed at that fucking detectives comment. She doesn't know me; she's just read a piece of paper.

Break comes around, soon enough. Again, I draw myself away from the rest. I need a fucking fag right about now. It's the only thing that keeps me sane. I head towards the same place I came across Effy the other day. But this time, it's Naomi in her spot.

"Hey." She nods, moving slightly so I can sit next to her. For some reason, I'm a little apprehensive to sit, but I do. She looks like shit. That's the best way to put it. Her eyes are puffy, and I can tell she's been crying. We sit in silence. Until I grow some balls and say something.

"Everything okay?" I ask. That's good. She can either talk, or not.

She exhales deeply, "What do you do, when you know that you've fucked everything up. And no matter what you say, or do, is going to change it?"

Right. Didn't see that one coming. "Uh." Yeah, you got me there Naomi.

"Fuck sakes." She sighs. Wow, she must've really pulled a number. I finish my smoke, and flick it off to the side. I still have nothing to say. I mean, what do you say to that?

Thankfully, the bell rings. My saviour. Naomi still hasn't moved. She's sort of zoned out. And I'm pretty sure she didn't hear the bell. I get up and grab my bag, and she snaps out of her stare.

I point awkwardly at the campus, "Class." She follows my finger, and turns back.

"Right. Fucking class. I'll see you in there." She goes back to her stare. I can't help but wonder, what the fucks going on? I head off, and she calls out to me, "Jordan!" I turn at the sound of my name. "Please don't say anything about this, yeah?" She looks scared, and pleading.

I nod and smile, "Got it."

Why? Why did the first person I see, have to be Emily. And she's heading my way. Fuck.

"Hey. Have you seen Naomi?" She asks, still looking around for the blonde.

Yes. "No." Liar.

I cringe at the sight of her smile fade. "I haven't seen her all break." She sighs. Fuck, they must really be in love, if one break away, does this to the poor girl.

"She's probably doing some study? Or something." What the fuck, you hardly know her? God, I hate my conscience.

"Cutting it there are we?" Effy stalks her way towards us.

"Have you seen Naomi?" Emily's quick for question.

Effy smiles, that annoying smile, "Yeah. She's headed this way. Don't worry Ems." She winks at me. I hate her.

"See. Everything's fine. See you in class yeah?" I decide that with Naomi coming, I should probably leave.

Emily smiles, and I melt. Fuck me. "See you there."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the shortness. This was more of a 'moving' chapter. To get things rolling._


	4. Chapter Four: Naomi

Thanks for the reviews guys. I've changed some info on this, to ensure that this is definitely Naomily. It's just going to have a lot of twists and drama. That's all I can say. x

* * *

**Naomi Campbell**

Fuck. Fuck sakes Naomi. You fucking twat!

Honestly, what was I thinking? I was scared. That's it. Scared like I always fucking am. I have the most perfect girlfriend and best friend I could ever have. And I've gone and fucked everything up. Because I'm a fucking idiot. Jesus Christ.

And now the bells rung, and I have to go back in there and pretend like everything's okay, when I know for a fact that I can't fool Emily. Not for much longer anyway. This is the first break, we have spent apart since we started going out. I know, to you it might sound stupid. But to Emily, it's a big deal. We spend every minute we can together. We spend most of our time out of school together. But her mother still hates me. I think she forever will. Hell if she finds out what I've done, she'll probably kill me. I don't know whom I'm most scared of. Jenna, Katie or Emily Fitch? I am completely screwed.

So here goes.

I get up; throw my bag onto my shoulder, and head for class. Breathe, Naomi.

Sure enough my love is waiting for me, with a smile. Fuck. I smile back, trying my hardest to show that everything is okay. When it sure as hell isn't.

"I missed you." She pouts, and I kiss her on the head, as she takes my hand.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that I had some journalism work to catch up on." I lie. Yes, I'm a big fucking liar.

"Oh. Well at least it was for a good cause." She kisses me on the cheek. "Come on, we'll be late." She grabs my hand, but before we get into class, she slams me up against the locker. For a little thing, she has a shit load of strength.

She slams her lips against mine, and my knees go weak. Every fucking time. She has so much passion and love, in just one kiss. And I want to ditch class, and take her somewhere. Somewhere where I can make love to her. I'd do anything to have my fingers inside her right now. God, she makes me crazy.

And now I hate myself even more. Fuck Naomi.

She pulls back, and I try to catch my breath, biting on my bottom lip. "Tease."

She winks, "You'll get the rest later Campbell. Now come on before Katie has a go at me for having sex at school, again."

We get into class and I can't pay one ounce of attention to whatever the fuck the Josie is going on about today. Usually I'm all for class. But there's only one thing on my mind.

Sophia.

The cops have finally given up on the hunt for Sophia's drug dealer. Thank God. Who knows what would have happened to Cook and I. Yes, we gave her the drugs. I haven't told Emily yet. Because I'd already lied to her. I've dug the deepest hole possible for myself. And I don't know what to do. Do I keep digging, in hopes that no one will find out the truth? Or do I grow some balls and confess my infidelity and lies to the one person I love. The one person whom I trust the most in this fucked up world. Who should be able to trust me back?

"You okay?" Emily leans in and whispers in my ear, squeezing my hand as she does.

I snap from my thoughts, "Mhmm." I squeeze her hand back. I have to get better at this reassuring thing.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I know." I whisper back.

"Will you two give it a rest?" Katie hisses from the other side of Emily. Emily just sends her a glare. She's become a lot more aggressive since we got together. She doesn't take shit from anyone. Including Katie.

The day ends, slowly but surely. And everyone is outside meeting up. It's Friday today, which means one thing. Drinking. Not that the day really matters, but Friday is a guaranteed drinking day.

"So, starting at Fred's. Right baby?" Katie's clutching Freddie's arm as usual. I think the reason she's always holding him, is cause she's afraid if she ever lets go, he'll finally admit his feelings for Effy. Freddie really needs to get his act together. But poor Cook. Okay, he's not the gentlest guy out there, but he does have a soft spot for Effy. As much as he likes to think that they're just a shag, I know he is really in love with her.

But Effy, I'm not too sure who she likes. I don't think anyone is. But I think she is too afraid to break Freddie's heart. Not knowing that she's probably breaking Cook's at the same time. Yeah, I notice things too.

"Yeah. Come over bout seven." Freddie tells everyone.

"Fuck that, I'm coming over now." Cook looks like he's ready to party. That kid always is.

"What if Freddie and I want to spend time together?" Katie counters.

"If you two wanna shag, then go upstairs. I don't give a fuck." Cook retaliates. Katie can't stand Cook. Everyone knows it.

"Are you always such an asshole?" Katie takes another stab.

"Only when you're a bitch Katiekins. Ain't that right Naoms?" Cook laughs, looking over at me. I'm really not in the mood for this, and I don't want to get involved in Emily's sister's bitch fight. Usually I'm the one she's fighting with.

"Don't bring Lezza into this!" Katie scoffs. Okay, maybe I will get involved.

"Katie!" But Emily is quick to defend me. Not that I need it.

"Fuck off will you Katie. I'm not in the mood for your shit." Usually I counter with a smart remark, but to be honest. I really can't be fucked arguing with the bitch. Emily looks at me confused, but I shrug her off.

"Right. Enough of this. So seven at Freddie's." Effy steps in. and I'm actually grateful she does.

Emily and I walk in silence the entire way back to my house. She knows that I'm pissed off, and she's probably just as pissed, because she doesn't know what's wrong with me.

But I know Emily. I know that as soon as this walk is over, she'll have my ass for it. Sure enough, we've only just made it inside the house, and I throw my bag to the ground.

"So, you going to tell me what's wrong with you? Don't think I haven't noticed Naomi. Because you know better than that. At least I hope you do." Emily Fitch is one scary girl when she wants to be. I let out and exasperated sigh, and fall back onto the couch. I still haven't said a thing. "Naomi!" Emily repeats, and I snap my head to meet her pleading brown eyes.

"It's nothing. Katie just pissed me off. That's all." I throw my head into my hands. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.

Emily takes a seat next to me, and takes my hands in her own. But I turn away from her. "Look at me." She whispers. I don't want to. There's unwanted tears in my eyes now, and I never cry. Not over something as stupid as Katie Fitch. "Naomi, look at me." She says more firmly. And I do as I'm told. She sees the redness in my eyes.

"I know this isn't about Katie. I'm not that stupid Naoms. What's wrong baby?" She kisses my eyelids as I close them. Taking my tears with her lips.

"I just. Everything's so messed up." I whisper, barely. My voice cracks. Fuck sakes.

"Messed up how?" Why does this girl have to be so perfect?

I can't do this. Not yet anyway. "It's just…I love you. You know that?" I ask her. My eyes searching hers.

She smiles, "Of course I know that. And I love you too. More than anything in this whole world. You're my everything." She kisses my temple softly.

I sigh, and turn my head back so that our eyes meet. "Then that's all that matters." I kiss her forehead. I know that this isn't the end. But I know that it will keep her happy for now. "Wanna shower with me?" I ask her cheekily.

She raises a brow. "What's in it for me?"

I bite my bottom lip, "I should be asking you that, Fitch. If I'm not mistaken, a certain redhead owes me." I stand up and take off my tank. I know the sight of me in my bra will excite her. She can't resist.

She stands up quickly, and throws off her top. "Race you!"

* * *

A/N: I know it's short. Next chapter will be longer, and much more interesting. Next Chapter: **Emily**


	5. Chapter Five: Emily

Hey Guys. Thanks so much for all your reviews! Sorry for the wait. Hope you guys like this one!

xx

* * *

**Emily Fitch**

All my worries about Naomi flew out the door the minute she had rid all clothing off of her body, and I beat her into the shower. Pulling her furiously into the cold water. We both squirmed at the touch of the cold droplets. Jesus Christ, if this water doesn't heat up anytime soon, I'm going to freeze my tits off.

It isn't much longer until she has me hoisted up against the shower wall. Her lips. Those soft lips of hers devour mine. The shower isn't the only wet thing around here. God, this girl. This woman. She is everything.

I hold her hair, pulling it back slightly, and she moans into my mouth. She likes that. I can't lie, so do I. I watch as the droplets of water trickle down her body. Against every inch of her glowing skin. How I wish I were that one droplet tracing down her toned stomach, and disappearing between her legs.

"Please." I moan into her ear as she kisses my neck.

"This isn't how this was supposed to go." She pulls her head up to look at me; I can feel her finger tracing my stomach, inching lower and lower.

"Fuck me already Campbell." I grab her hand and shove it between my legs. She loves when I take charge. Her sweet little Emily Fitch is one hell of a boss in the sack. She nods, and starts playing with me. "God!"

She starts to kiss me, and I'm lost in the bliss. Every kiss and touch still amazes me. That she's actually and finally mine. As I am hers.

"In. Now." I breathe heavily. She sure does like to fuck me around. She is such a tease.

And now she's smiling, and biting on her lip, that sexy way she does. "What's that magic word?" She asks. Bitch.

I moan as she teases me, "Please!" And in the moment I lose my breath. She's inside of me, and I've forgotten every bad thing in mind. All that matters is that she's inside me. We're one.

Her fingers are in sync with my breathing. The water from the showerhead pummels into our bodies. I can't help but scratch at her back, leaving red finger traces. But she takes it. She always does. I think it turns her on even more.

Oh God. I think I'm about to explode! "There, ri-right there. Oh-my…Naomi!" I let every ounce of me come. And she just holds me tighter, letting me drip all over her. Good thing we're in the shower then.

She holds me until I come back down to earth. Her eyes patiently waiting for mine.

"You. Are. Amazing." I breathe, still trying to catch my breath.

"I love you." She whispers, kissing me ever so lightly.

"I know." I lean my forehead against hers, and we stay like that until I find myself again.

Eventually we make our way to Freddie's. Everyone's there, except Jordan. Which is weird, because she lives there. Oh and Thomas is coming later, according to Panda.

Naomi starts drinking straight away. I find that strange. Usually we don't drink that much. If anything, I drink more than her. But she is hitting the drink pretty hard, along with Effy. Katie is being her usual bitchy self. Acting as if she owns this shed, just because she's screwing the owner. She thinks she is in love. And maybe _she_ is. But I know she isn't blind. Anyone can see just how much Freddie is into Effy. And part of me gets angry that Freddie is using my sister. But Katie and I are different. And I can't tell her what to do, nor can she do the same. Even though she thinks that she can.

Cook is being, well Cook. And JJ is going on to me about something, that isn't all that interesting, because now I have no idea what he is talking about. But I nod and smile, and agree when I know there is something to be agreed upon. And Panda, well she's joining in with Effy and Naomi.

I try not to stick to Naoms too much when we go out drinking. Because we're there to socialize. And we have plenty of time afterwards for ourselves. Naomi is crazy in bed when she's drunk. It's amazing.

My sudden curiosity as to Jordan's whereabouts gets the better of me. Or maybe it's just that I cant pretend I'm actually interested in JJ's stories anymore.

"Hey J? I'm just going to nip to the loo. I'll be back soon yeah?" I let him down lightly. He nods his head, and I leave, probably unnoticed.

Freddie's house seems empty. He said his Father was on night shift, because otherwise he would have told us to piss off by now. And who knows where Karen was.

I stalk my way through the house. There's not a sound in sight, apart from those drunks down in the shed. I can hear Naomi's laughter. What is with her?

I find a door open just slightly, and inside I can hear a vague snore. I push it open. Careful not to make too much noise. And there she is. Sound asleep.

I can't help it, but I just watch her. She's so peaceful. So innocent. You know, there's something about Jordan I love. She's so carefree. She doesn't have any worries. I admire that. And I guess part of me wants that. Part of me wants to know if this girl is everything I think she is. I don't know why? But I do.

So I watch her. She doesn't even stir. She's quite beautiful when she sleeps. It's like that little wall she puts up, disappears when she sleeps. Okay, now I feel like a creep. And now she's waking up. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I try to get out, or hide. But it's too late.

"What are you doing?" I pause in my attempts to hide, and throw her an angelic smile.

"I just…I was looking for…oh fuck it. I was bored. And came to find you." What's the point in lying, I know she wouldn't take it one bit.

She props herself up on her elbows, "And you found me asleep? And decided to watch? That's pretty pervy." She quirks a brow. Great now I'm a perv.

"Yeah…So. Why aren't you downstairs? Katie and Freddie's' making out too much for you?" I ask, now feeling a little easier with her. I notice her hand hit her bedside table and slide something to the ground.

"You could say that." This is girl is a lot like Effy in a sense. No wonder they get along so well.

"So are you going to come down and join us?" I ask her. She smiles, and the sound of Cooks laughter is loud enough for us to hear up in her room.

"What's in it for me?" She asks. Is she flirting with me?

"You'll have to come to find out." Am I flirting with her? Emily!

She stifles a laugh, like she knows I'm just playing around, I think. I hope. I don't actually know. "Let me have a shower, and I'll be down. Or you can wait in here if you'd like?" She offers me. She's quite sweet for a girl who likes to hold her own.

"Thank you. I'll just wait in here for you yeah?" I sit on her bed, and watch her as she grabs together some clothes. I can't pinpoint the way this girl makes me feel. But I like it. It's new.

So I'm nosey. I like to look around. And I do, as soon as I hear the shower running. There's not much in her room. A couple of photographs. One of her with the boys. They're all so cute. I swear Jordan McLair is probably one of the only girls whom Cook doesn't try to get in her pants. Interesting.

There's another picture of her and I'm guessing, her mother. She looks so innocent and happy. She's wearing a smile. A smile that looks like she hasn't worn since. I know I barely know this girl, but I know that there is more to her than she leads on. It's the detective in me. But I actually care. I want to know.

I look down next to her bed, and there is a bottle of prescription pills. But before I can read what they say, Jordan's presence startles me. I snap back to face her, not realizing that I'm still holding the picture of her with her mother. It's her questioning face that makes me look down and realize what's in my hands.

"Oh…I…sorry." I place the photo back to where I got it.

She laughs at me, and grabs her beanie, "It's okay. I figured you would look around anyway." She smirks. Did she set me up?

I can't help but ask, "Is she…is she still alive?" I bite on my lip. I don't want to upset her.

She looks over at the picture, "Nah. She killed herself when I was eight."

Jesus. She's so easy. So relaxed about it. About such a hard hitting topic. I actually don't know what to say.

"It's okay Emily." She reassures me. How can that be okay? How can she be okay? I know my mother's a complete bitch. But if I ever lost her. I don't know how I would survive. And even then, I would still have Katie, and that little shit James. And Dad. But Jordan. She doesn't seem to have anyone. Just Freddie. And even then, he's not much.

"I'm so sorry." I try to hold back tears that I don't even know why I have. Maybe it's just the thought of having nobody. Or the fact that she has nobody, that's so heart wrenching.

She smiles, and grabs my hand. Which takes me by surprise, because I never pictured Jordan McLair to willingly hold my hand. "Come on. Let's go see why the fuck Cook is laughing so goddamn hard, yeah?"

I smile back at her. She's so strong.

Naomi is completely shitfaced by the time I get back. She doesn't even realize that I had been gone for a while. Effy does though. She acknowledges us as soon as we get back. As does Freddie.

"Jords. You're up!" He looks surprised that she's there. I wonder if he even invited her. Not that she needs one.

"Wifey!" Wifey? Cook wonders over and throws his arm around Jordan's shoulders. I feel heat rise inside me. What is that all about?

"Wifey?" I lean in and ask her, low enough for just her to hear.

"Long story." She whispers back. I will find out that story too.

"Jordan. Emily. Care for some shots?" Effy wonders over to us, a bottle of vodka in one hand, and shot glasses in the other.

"No thanks." Jordan waves her off.

I look at Jordan. Then back to Effy. Then at Naomi. She's laughing hysterically with Panda. It sparks something in me, and I rip a glass from Effy's hand, and she pours the vodka in. I do about three of them, then take a beer from Cook's hand, and lead Jordan outside.

"You okay Emily?" She asks me, as we take a seat against the shed.

Am I? "Why don't you drink?" I ask her. I changed the subject. So what?

She's hesitant, I know that much. I may be slightly tipsy, but I can still read body language.

"I'm not allowed. Alcohol does bad things to me." She answers. Wow. She actually answered properly. She didn't even try to change the subject.

"Why?" I ask again. She leans her head back, and looks up to the sky.

"If I drink. I turn into someone I'm not. I don't want to be that person anymore." She answers. For once, she sounds sad.

"And drugs?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "Can't do that either." Wow. Talk about the fun police.

We hear the shed door open and close. Both of our heads turn in anticipation of who has escaped the madhouse in there.

"Emsy. Babes. S'why are you hiding from me?" Naomi can barely hold herself up. She's a complete mess. And I can say I am actually embarrassed at her state. Especially in front of Jordan.

I cant stand this. I cant stand her. Maybe it's the alcohol in me. Or the frustration. Or both rolled into one. But Naomi is not herself. She isn't my Naomi. And she hasn't been for a while now. And I hate it. I hate what she's becoming. I hate that I have no idea why she's changing. And I hate that she doesn't have the decency to tell me.

So I get up. Walk towards her and she thinks I'm going to give her a hug or kiss, or some sort of affection that she doesn't fucking deserve.

I walk straight past her, and out of the corner of my eye, I see her head drop. She may be drunk as hell, but she knows that I'm not going home with her tonight.

Jordan didn't follow me though. Should I be surprised? Is it wrong to admit that I am? I never pictured Naomi and Jordan to get along. But maybe, they're more alike than I thought.

I sit inside with Panda and Effy. We drink back some more shots, and before I know it, Panda's head is in my lap, and she is out to it. Fuck sakes.

Effy's in her own little world. Swaying side-to-side, and dancing around. She is surely with the fairies now. Then Cook makes his way over to her, grabbing her like a piece of meat. But she doesn't give a shit. She just stays in her little parallel universe.

Sometimes I wish I could go to the places she does. Just to see what it's like. Or maybe just to get away from here.

Thomas hasn't shown up yet. He's probably still at work. He'll only come to collect Panda, and take her home. Or just stay here with her.

Katie and Freddie are practically shagging on the chair. I ease Panda's head off of my lap and onto the chair. The girl doesn't even stir.

I walk past Katie and Freddie, "Fuck sakes." They're truly disgusting. He's room isn't that far? My sister seriously needs to learn the word privacy.

JJ is half asleep on the other couch. Poor J. He comes here with no intention of getting wasted, or pissed. He just watches everything unravel.

"You okay J?" I whisper, not sure if he is entirely awake.

He stirs, and sits himself up, a little startled. "Emily! You're back."

A laugh at how alert he is now, "Yes J. Are you sure you want to stay here?" I ask, nodding towards the two couples that might as well just put on a show for the entire world to see.

He looks and nods in agreement, "Right. I'll be off then." He stands up and straightens out his clothes. He makes an attempt to say goodbye to everyone, but their lips are too busy trying to suck off each other's faces.

"I'll see you out." I walk JJ outside and hug him goodbye.

Heading back to the shed, sudden realization dawns on me. Naomi and Jordan are still outside. Well they never came back. Maybe Naomi took off? And maybe Jordan went back to bed.

"I love her so much though." Maybe not. I hear Naomi's voice, with a slight slur to her words. I can't help it. I creep my way a little closer, careful not to make any sudden noises. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop. But how else am I going to find out what's going on.

"But there's someone else?" Jordan asks, making assumptions. My heart is racing a thousand miles an hour. Even more. I think it might just rip out of my chest.

"No. No. There isn't. Not anymore." WHAT! What the fuck?

"Anymore?" Jordan asks, confused.

I can see them now. But they can't see me. I wait in anticipation of my girlfriends answer.

"I fucked the dead girl."

I think my heart just snapped in two. Or maybe it was the sound of the beer bottle I dropped smashing.

I stand there frozen. She can see me now. They both can. Their faces match mine. Shock. Complete fucking shock.

"What?" I ask. Tears building in my eyes. How could she? How could she do this to me? I don't bother for an explanation. I hate her right now. I hate myself for loving her. For still loving her.

So I run. And in the distant I can hear Naomi call my name, "Emily!"

* * *

Dun dun dun. Let me know what you think yeah? Next chapter: **Jordan**


	6. Chapter Six: Jordan

Thanks for the reviews lovely people ! xx

* * *

**Jordan McLair**

Well, can't say I saw that one coming.

I jump up as soon as Emily takes off. Do I go after? No. That's Naomi's thing. She should be running after her. But she's not. She doesn't even move. Not one flinch. She's frozen. Completely frozen. Should I slap her? Not to physically hurt her of course; to snap her out of it. Okay, maybe I want to knock her one, because she has just ripped Emily's heart to pieces. But...I can't.

Naomi's scream must have captured the others attention, because now they're all filing out of the shed, looking for an answer to the blondes shrill.

"What the fucks going on?" Katie asks looking major pissed. Freddie comes out after her, trying to put on his shirt.

"Jords? What's up?" The both look at me, and I'm stuck. Do I tell them? Shit no. I can't go round blabbing about Naomi and Emily's drama. But Katie notices Naomi's frozen state still leaning against the shed.

"Naomi?" She asks, then looks back at me. "What's wrong with her? Where's Emily?" She asks, looking around for her twin. But she's nowhere in sight.

"She's gone." Naomi finally speaks, barely audible.

Katie's face turns to horror, "Gone! Gone where? Someone better start explaining something soon!" her lispy voice shrieks.

Naomi doesn't seem to be moving anytime soon. And someone should definitely go after Emily. Who knows what's going through her head. And then Effy's eyes catch mine. Fucking Effy Stonem.

She looks at me intensely, like she's trying to read my mind. I think she actually can, because she nods her head in the direction that Emily took off in. How does she even know?

I look back at her, confused. But she insists, and nods again. I shake my head at her. I don't really want to do this. But somebody has too. And neither Naomi nor Katie looks a capable state. Frankly because Naomi is too shitfaced, and in shock to try move. And Katie's choice of footwear, isn't exactly running material.

"Fuck it." I grab Freddie's skateboard and take off in the direction I assume Emily went. Fuck me if I can remember my way around Bristol.

My phone goes off in my pocket; it's a message from Effy.

_Check the Thomas' club x_

Thomas' club? Why the fuck would she go there? Christ sakes, I might as well check it out. Knowing Effy she'll be right.

I push my leg as fast as it will go. My heart's racing like crazy. To be honest I'm scared. Scared of what Emily might do. Of what I should say. Of what she'll say. Is this a mistake? I mean really, Naomi should be chasing after her. But she's too fucked for her own good.

This is messed up.

I get to Thomas' club soon enough. There's a lock on the door, but it's been broken. Emily Fitch? Wow.

The sound of the door-closing behind me echoes through the empty club. As soon as I make it through the entrance, I see the hem of her dress flicker, as she takes off. She knows I'm here. That someone's here.

"Emily?" I whisper, hoping that it is in fact her.

I trail my way up the stairs, skateboard in hand and skipping a few stairs as I go. I hear another door close, and head in the direction.

I reach the aforementioned door, ROOF TOP ACCESS.

Shit.

I push the door open, and my eyes catch sight of the figure in the distance. That vibrant red hair is swaying in the wind. My heart is surely going to jump out of my skin any minute now. She's on the edge. Literally.

"EMILY!" I yell. Fear, it's surging through me like fucking crazy.

She turns to see me. Her eyes are tainted red. Her cheeks are flushed. And tears are streaming down her chest. Fuck. I ease my way closer to her. Her faint sobs grow louder and louder, the closer I get.

"Ems." I whisper. I don't want to make any sudden movement towards her.

"We were good together." She sobs. I'm not one for emotions, but I swear this girl will bring it out in me. I can feel the hurt in her voice. The pain behind every word. The disbelief. "I thought she loved me." She sobs again. My heart sinks.

"She does." I say back, and she turns around. Looking pissed as fuck. Wow, I don't know who's scarier out of the twins at this moment.

"How would you know? You don't know her? You don't know me." She spits out at me. Usually I would walk away. But I cant this time. This is Emily Fitch. I can't walk away from her. I'm fucked if I know why. But I can't.

"You don't have to know someone, to know if they're in love." I say calmly. I don't want to piss her off anymore.

She turns back to face the edge. I decide to make a bold move. I drop Freddie's skateboard, and hop up onto the ledge, right next to her. She looks at me confused. But I just smile back at her. I make another bold move, and take her hand in mine.

She looks at me, questioning. As if she's asking _why? Why are you doing this? Why are you standing with me?_

"No one should ever be alone." I whisper to her. And her sobs get heavier. But I just hold her hand. I let her cry. I don't tell her it will be okay. Because honestly, I don't know. She's right. I don't know her. I don't know Naomi. Nor do they know me. But I know that their love is real. And if Naomi is smart enough, she'll fight for this girl.

I just hope she is.

Emily's sobs die down after a few minutes, and she looks back at me. I think I almost see a smile. An almost smile. If that's possible. I let go of her hand, and jump back down onto the rooftop. I extend my hand out to her, and smile, hoping that she'll take it. And she does.

Thank God.

I almost let go, but she holds her grip on my hand. "Why did you come?" She asks me, facing me head on. I can say I'm quite intimidated by this strikingly, beautiful girl.

I swallow the lump in my throat, "I wanted to see if you were okay." I smile, and start to toy with the skateboard in my hand. I'm nervous okay.

She smiles. She actually smiles. I'm a miracle worker. "Effy told you to come after me, didn't she?" Fuck! Now I just look like a liar. And how does she know that?

I drop my head. "Yes. But I did want to see if you were okay. I just didn't know if I was the right person to come after you. I mean. We hardly know each other. You know?" And you know your girlfriend should've come after you. But no.

She smiles again. Man I am good at this. Note to self, do not piss off Emily Fitch. And make her smile, by looking like an idiot.

"I know what you mean. As much as I would have preferred Naomi to at least try, I'm glad you came. You're different to everyone else. I know we don't know each other that well. But I feel…safe? With you." She looks away as she finishes what she's saying. Like she's almost embarrassed to feel that way about me.

I swallow another lump in my throat. I'm nervous to ask, but I do. "Is that a bad thing?"

She quickly looks back and smiles, "I don't know. I don't think so." Well that's good, isn't it? Fuck it. It'll do.

I nod my head, "Cool." Now there's this awkward silence cast between us. Not to mention she's still holding my hand. Do I pull back?

"You want me to walk you home?" I ask, quick to rid this awkwardness.

She nods at me with a smile that perfect smile. "That'd be nice." She says, and leads the way.

We make our way back through the club, I eye the broken lock on the front door, and she gets sheepish about it. "Never would've guessed." I laugh, and she nudges me.

"Hey. I have a little inner bad girl in me." She laughs. Yeah right. Emily Fitch? Bad girl? Now there's a shocker.

"Don't we all." I say back, and I can feel her looking at me. Probably wondering just how much bad girl I have in me. She links her arm with mine, and draws herself closer to me.

"You know. You're not that _bad_ Jordan McLair." She says against my arm.

I smile down at her, "Why thank you Emily Fitch. Just don't tell anyone else." I smirk down at her, and she laughs. This is good. She seems okay. But I know this wont last long. All the smiles and laughter is just temporary. I know something will go wrong. I just hope it's not as bad as some things I've witnessed.

There's a comfortable silence between us now. Which is much better than the last silence. For once I'm comfortable with someone. I don't feel like I need to be someone else with her. I can just be me.

Except for the things I keep hidden. There are just some things I can't tell her. That doesn't mean I'm not honest with her. I just choose not to mention certain things.

"Why aren't you like this around everyone else?" Well that caught me off guard. She slows down our pace as she says it.

I take some time to think about her question.

"I don't like getting close to people." That sounds a little harsh. But it's the truth. For me, closeness has always ended in some sort of tragedy. Or hasn't lasted as often as I was promised.

Her face drops, and she stops us in our tracks. She pulls back her arm, and looks me dead in the eye. I don't know if we're at her house or what? "What about me?" She asks.

Crap. I look her back in the eye. Wondering how I should answer this one. "I don't know. You're different." What! Why the fuck did you say that?

She smiles back at me. "Good different?" her lip curls at the edges. Then she starts to bite on it nervously. Fuck me, why is she so gorgeous?

I nod. "Very good. Happy?" I ask her, hoping that she doesn't get pissed again. I have to remember this girl is fragile.

"Very happy." She links her arm around mine again, and rests her head atop of my shoulder.

Again, we fall into a comfortable silence, until she speaks up again. "Too bad my house is just around the corner. I really enjoyed this." She says, as we round the corner.

I nod in agreement. Can't disagree on that one. "Me too."

She stops in front of a house that I'm guessing is hers. And now we're back to the awkward silence. She takes her arm from mine, and we stand there. I'm not too sure on what to say now. Maybe she isn't either?

"Thank you. For everything." Really? I didn't think I did much.

I smile, "It's okay. At least you're home safe." I nod towards her house.

She smiles, "Thanks to you. Big bad Jordan McLair." She smirks at me. Little minx.

"What can I say? I'm all about being safe." Okay that was lame. Really lame.

I shake my head at myself, and she notices. "Text me when you get home yeah. So I know you're…safe." She lets out a giggle at the end, and I glare at her. But her act of affection towards me, in the form of a peck on the cheek, quickly rids my glare. "Night Jordan."

I watch as she walks away into her house. At least I know she's safe. For now. But inside, I have this sinking feeling, that behind those smiles, behind her perfect smiles, is so much pain and hurt, that will eventually surface. And it's quite possible that those emotions could destroy the beauty that is Emily Fitch.

But for now, she's safe.

So I jump on my skateboard, and take off into the night. Back to my so called home. And back to my reality…

* * *

Okay so not much happened in this one. But it's the start of something. And all you Naomi lovers, don't shoot me. I promise Naomily, okay? Just a almost twisted version. BTW, I LOVE reviews...just sayin' ! xx Next Chapter: **Naomi**


	7. Chapter Seven: Naomi

_So i was trying to hold this one out for a little longer to see what reviews i got. But i just can't help myself. I hope you guys like this one. xx_

* * *

**Naomi Campbell**

I don't even know how I got home. But somehow, I wake in my bed, with the headache from hell. Not to mention I feel like complete shit.

I remember one thing though. One thing that will forever be etched in my mind. Every time I close my eyes, I see her face. I see her face drop. The tears in her eyes well up. Her heart rip from her chest and land in front of me.

I've fucked up everything. Everything that was right in my life. I've fucked it up.

And what's worse is that I was too fucked to go after her. That or I was too scared. Most probably both.

I haven't heard from Emily since. Frankly I don't expect to. I don't know what to do. I fucked up. I shouldn't be waiting on her. It's my turn to chase her now. I need to do something. Quick.

I miss her. I miss everything about her. I don't know if she's still mine, but I feel like I've lost her. I've broken everything we have…had. Whatever.

Fucking tosser!

I hate myself right now. I can't even stand to look at myself.

My phone goes off, and the hope in my heart races a mill. I'm scared to look at the name. What if it's her? It can't be. I look at the name. And it's not. Surprisingly, it's Jordan. Strange.

_Hows the head? You okay? Jords. _

I don't know this girl all too well. But my heart lifts slightly from its rut. The fact that she cares, and isn't treating me like complete scum is nice. I can't help but curl my lips in a little smile.

If feeling like shit is okay? Then sure. Thanks. X

I send it off. I respect Jordan a lot. She listened to everything I told her, and she didn't say a word to anyone when it all went down. That says a lot about someone. She even went after Emily. I praise her for her act. Someone had to go after her. And if I couldn't pull myself together to fucking try, I secretly thank her for trying.

My phone goes off again.

_You'll figure it ; )_

Really? I fucking hope so. Because honestly, I don't know if I can fix this one. Maybe I was meant to be alone forever. Maybe God, or whomever, sent me a test in the form of Emily Fitch, and I failed.

I roll out of bed. It's almost one. Christ. At least my mother and Kieran have found somewhere else to go for the weekend. Otherwise I would have had that crazy woman yelling at me to get out of bed. I don't know what to do with myself. I should go see her right? Why am I asking? Of course I should fucking go see her. I love her. That's what matters. She deserves an explanation.

I finally grab some balls and take my phone in hand. I search for Emily's name.

I need to see you. Please. I love you. Xx

My heart pounds with fear and hope. What if she doesn't text me back? It's not like I can just turn up at her house. I swear Jenna Fitch will kill me if she knows. As I put my phone down, to my horror it goes off. Emily's name comes up on my screen.

Time & place

Okay she's blunt. But it's a reply right? It means she wants to see me. Or wants an explanation. It doesn't matter. This is a chance. A big chance to try. And it's about fucking time.

Dawson Park, in half an hour. Xx

We always go there. It's like our place. She likes to star gaze there at night. And I like to Emily gaze as she does.

She replies fast.

_K_

Well I'm pretty much fucked with that reply. Jesus Christ.

I drag my sorry as to the shower, in an attempt to shower my caked looking face. God, whoever dragged me here, could've at least cleaned me up. Who am I kidding? I deserve to look like this. Like complete utter shit. That's what I am. It's what I might as well be.

The water stings my bloodshot eyes. I can feel the tears that I've needed to release finally surface their way to my eyes. I slump against the wall, and my legs give way as I collapse to the shower floor. My body shakes. Shakes in agony and pain. Hurt and resentment towards myself. And most of all fear. Fear of where my life will go from now. Will I still have Emily? Or have I lost her forever?

My sobs grow louder, and my heart tightens at every tear. I can't stand this. I can't stand this pain and hurt.

Eventually I pull myself out of the shower and back to reality. I throw on some clothes, and a jacket and head off towards the park. I play scenarios in my head. Of what she might say, and what I'll say back? But whom am I kidding? The minute I see her, all these lines will fuck off right out of my head.

And I'm right. Because she's already here. Great way to start off Naomi. Just show up late. Fuck me.

Those strands of red are fluttering about in the wind. Just like the butterflies in my stomach. I'm crapping myself here. I mean she's here. She's actually here. She's giving me some sort of chance.

She looks as beautiful as the first day I laid eyes on her. That fear strikes me again. What if this is the last day I get to lay my eyes on her? What if this is it? No. It can't be. Stop being such a pussy and fight for your woman!

I take a few steps up to her. She's sitting on the park bench that we usually sit on. I cautiously take a seat next to her. She doesn't even acknowledge my presence. Can't say I don't blame her.

Okay. What to say, "Hey." Oh yeah that was grand. She doesn't even look at me. I can't take this. I can't take her hating me. But I deserve it. I deserve everything she throws at me. I did this. I ruined this. I should suffer. Not her.

"Emily. I can explain." I say weakly. She's intimidating. Really intimidating. The Fitch Bitch inside of her has definitely surfaced.

"I should hope so. I didn't come here for nothing." Her voice is cold. Stone cold. And it hurts. It cuts me deeply. She's not my Emily anymore.

I swallow in attempt to rid my dry throat. "Okay. I get you're mad. But I honestly didn't mean to hurt you. You have to believe me." I plead with desperation. Yes I'm desperate. Desperate to get her back. I can't lose her. I wont lose her.

She looks at me now. Complete rage surging through her veins. Building in her brown eyes. "Mad! I'm more than fucking mad Naomi. I'm cut. Complete ripped from you and your fucking insecurities. You say you didn't mean to hurt me? Are you fucking serious? What you meant is that you didn't mean for me to find out yeah?"-

"Ems!" I try to cut her off, but that only pisses her off even more.

"I'm talking now! How can I believe you? How can I believe anything you say? I trusted you. Past tense. I don't trust you anymore Naomi. I don't know what to believe. You've hurt me. You lied. You failed." She spits at me. The hate in her voice erupts with every enunciation.

"I know I screwed up. I was scared okay. I felt trapped. Not because of you. Because I let down my walls for you, I gave you everything. And it scared me. I was so vulnerable; so open. I've never felt that way. And what I did was stupid and so fucking messed up. But I lo-"

"Don't!" She cuts in on my rant. Her eyes are welled with tears now. I look at her confused. "Don't." She repeats. "Don't say you love me. Because you don't." She drops her head and begins to sob.

I Place my hand out on her chin, and she flinches at my touch. It's as if I've burned her with just the touch of my hand. But I have burned her. I've scarred her. I've hurt her. I've done everything I promised I wouldn't.

She tries to pull away from me, but I don't pull back, I hold her chin, and turn her face towards me. "I love you Emily Fitch. If it's the death of me. I'll love you forever. Even if you don't love me back. You are the reason I breathe. Without you, I'm nothing. I need you okay?" I plead my last desperation. She closes her eyes as I finish. A stray tear crawls it's way down her flushed cheeks, and I wipe it away with my thumb.

And in an act of pure surprise, that leaves me in shock, she leans forward and kisses me. So passionately. I feel like I'm on fire. Like she's burning me. And she knows that she is. "You're always scared." She pulls back. Her voice breaks in its husky tone. I'm confused. What does this mean? Where are we now?

She leans forward again, this time placing a kiss on my forehead; she pulls back and looks at me with empty, dark eyes and whispers, "Goodbye Naomi."

And with that she leaves me. Alone.

* * *

Uh oh. Reviews are muchly appreciated! I'd love you forever. ; ) Next Chapter: **Jordan** (I know, this is a Naomily story. But Jordan plays a big role. And she helps the story roll along. Don't worry. Emily will be back soon.)


	8. Chapter Eight: Jordan

**Jordan McLair**

It's been a week since the whole Naomi and Emily thing went down. Every thing is so tense between everyone. Emily's been keeping up this front that everybody can see through. I think she even knows that we can see through it. But nobody says a thing. Because Emily's hurt. We all know that.

Katie's been the biggest bitch to Naomi. It was expected though. The protective older sister routine was bound to come out. Not to mention Katie is the original Fitch Bitch.

As for Naomi. She tends to stay to herself a lot. She mopes around, and her figure has shrunk a little. Both Effy and I have noticed. I think everyone has. But still nobody says a word.

Emily and I haven't spoken much since the night it happened. I guess her little front she's pulling, just isn't my scene. If anything she's turned into a hotter version of Katie. But she's still Emily at heart. I know that much. She still throws me a smile every so often that shows me that she's still her, somewhere underneath the new make up and clothes.

It's eating her on the inside I know. She still loves Naomi. She's just refusing to show it. Because she doesn't want to fall back into the pain that is love.

Anyway. Thank God the weeks over. It's Saturday today, which means one thing. Panda's party. It was originally supposed to be last week. But, Panda and Effy decided to move it to a week later. What, with everything that was going on. They wanted to give everyone time to calm down.

I lie in bed and think about all the things that could go down tonight. Supposedly both Naomi and Emily are coming. They just don't know that the other is. But they're not stupid. I think they're doing it for Panda. She's so innocent and so Panda-like, that you just can't say no to her.

My phone goes off next to me, I reach for it reading Effy's name.

**Don't forget something pink xx Eff**

Fuck. Fuck me. Pink. Christ that's right. Fucking Panda and her favourite fucking choice of colour. I roll my eyes at the thought of me wearing pink. Ugh.

I roll out of bed and search for the only person that can help me with this. "Karen!" I yell down the hallway, stumbling a little, still groggy from my sleep.

Next minute, a hot as fuck hair straightener is being waved in front of my face, as Karen comes screaming out of her room, her hair looking a mess. "Jesus!" I jump back. Karen is deadly with those things.

"What the fuck are you screaming about?" She waves the straightener in my face.

I put my hands up in defence and ease her straightener holding hand down, "I need your help."

She laughs. The bitch actually laughs. "My help? For what?" She asks, now suddenly very curious about my needs.

"I need something…pink." I whisper the last part, slightly embarrassed. She bursts into laughter again, this time even louder. "Shut up!"

"You. You need something pink? You're shitting me aren't you?" She laughs walking back into her room. This isn't that funny.

"Look do you have something pink or what?" I ask now very frustrated with my cousins amusement.

"Jordan. _Pink_?" She says, looking at me through the mirror as she continues to do her hair.

"Yes Karen. _Pink._ You know white and red, mix em together." I say, watching her do her hair.

She turns around to look at me, rolling her eyes, "I know how to make pink dipshit." And she turns back to focus on her vanity.

"Just checking." I mumble, but she catches it and rolls her eyes at me again.

"Check the bottom drawer. Oh and Jordy, make sure you get some pictures yeah? Facebook will love it." She smirks as I grab a red tank from her drawers.

"Fuck off." I smirk back at her and head back to my room.

"That's _not_ pink!" I hear her yell at me as I make my way back.

"I _know_!" I yell back at her, anyone would think we're sisters. Well you could say that Freddie and Karen have always been like siblings to me. I'm an only child, so they're the closest I have to a brother and sister. Hell we fight enough for people to actually think so.

So I have this plan. I know Effy will kill me with her eyes. But fuck it. I'm going through with it.

I jump into the shower, and stand under the hot searing water. I like the heat. It stings and burns. It makes my skin go numb, the way I like it. It's like feeling without feeling. I run my hands through my hair, and I can see my scars. They're faded a bit now. I've managed to cover them up, wether it's wearing long sleeves, or chucking on a bit of make up.

I know I make out that I don't give a fuck about what people think about me. I don't. I just hide things, because I'd rather not delve into my past. And these scars. They show that I have a past. A past that I would much rather forget. But the stupid angst child inside me, made a decision, which would leave me with physical memories.

So I get out of my shower. And change into my clothes for Panda's party. Do a once over of myself in the mirror. Yep, Effy is definitely going to throw a fit at me. I grab my beanie and throw it on over my locks. Trade mark. I take my phone and head off towards the address Effy gave me. I borrowed Fred's skateboard again. Well without his permission. But hey, that boy has nowhere to go, seeing as Katiekins is going to be there too.

Panda sure does live in the streets of suburbia. And there's this nosey old man perving over his fence at me as soon as I get there. "Problem?" I ask him. Kicking the skateboard up so I can catch it.

"No. No problem at all. I just hope you _children_ don't create chaos this year." He scoffs with his pansy, stick up his ass accent.

I look at him like he's crazy. "Whatever asshole." And shake him off. I ring the doorbell. And hear Panda's frantic voice. That girl is very, very loud.

"I'LL GET IT!" Her voice screams through the house.

She answers the door, dressed head to toe in bright pink. Her blonde hair is curled nicely, and bounces as she jumps in excitement. "Jordan!" She grabs me tightly and pulls me in to a hug. I've never hugged Panda before. And now I know why. Because I cannot breathe at all.

"Air, please?" I struggle against the girl.

"Panda, what is all this screaming about?" A very house wifey woman enters, and gives me a once over as Panda let's go of me. I think she's interrogating me.

"Sorry Mum. This here's Jordan! She's my new friend! That makes five! New record ain't it?" Panda beams in pride. The girl counts her friends? That's new.

"Yes. Pandora it is. Do come in Jordan. It's lovely to meet you. So are you with the missionary as well?" Missionary? What the fuck?

"Yes she is. She's just joined us. Haven't you Jordan?" Effy eyes me as she descends down the stairs. First I think she's trying to make me agree with her. That or she's pissed at the fact I'm not exactly wearing pink.

"Ah yeah. All about the mission…and what not?" I say, more like a question.

"Wonderful. Well Panda will show you where to put your things." She offers, and heads back into the kitchen. Panda does as her mother says, and shows me their shoebox.

We walk back around to the stairs, where Effy is still standing. "Bout time you showed up." Effy says, in her monotone voice.

"It's only four." I say questioning her. It's not like I missed out on much. At least I don't think I have. But Effy is still staring at me intensely.

"That doesn't look pink to me." She says. God I feel like I'm in trouble with my mother.

I look at my outfit. A red tank top with a pair of white skinny jeans. I look back up at Effy and smile. "White plus red equals pink." I smirk as she rolls her eyes.

"Bitch. Now I'm stuck in this." Effy nods to her outfit. A pair of pink mini shorts, that show off the very leggy and toned legs that I never realized Effy sported, and a loose light pink singlet. She snaps me eyeing up her legs, and giving them a once over. "Perve." She winks at me.

My face heats up with embarrassment. But this is Effy. I feel comfortable with her. Not that way. "You love it." I tease back. We're just friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. She's a pain in the ass, with all her mysterious quips and eyes. But she's Effy. Good old Effy. She has a heart in amongst the walls that she too throws up. I know it. I've grown a lot closer to Effy since I first started. I see her as a true friend.

"Come on. Katie and _Emily_ are upstairs." She smirks as she says Emily's name. I hate her for that. There's nothing between Emily and I. But Effy loves to give me shit about her. Bitch.

We get into Panda's room, and sure enough the Fitch twins are there. I almost trip up on something as I capture the sight of Emily. She looks amazing. Okay she and Katie are wearing the same strapless pink dress. But Emily is different. Much different. Beautifully different. Her hair is curled, half up and half down. She's wearing a timid amount of make up, not that she needs it. And her legs. God those legs. For a petite girl, she has legs that kill.

Her face lightens up as I walk in, and Effy turns to look at me with a quirked brow. Fuck of Effy.

"Jords. Babes. You made it!" Katie is over excited to see me. She does this a lot. It's only because she's shagging my cousin, and hoping to stay in my good books. I wonder how long this will last. Hopefully she gives it up soon.

"Hey Katie." I reply, and she goes back to her seat on Panda's bed. Effy takes a seat on the window sill, which leaves the space on the bed next to Emily free. I take it. As uncomfortable about it that I am. I still take it. Much to Effy's pleasure. I send her a death glare, but that soon gets interrupted by Pandora's excited presence. She flicks up a sheet and lays it on the ground, revealing the colourful dots on the topside.

"Are you shitting me?" I ask. Emily snaps her head towards me as soon as the words leave my mouth. I look back at her, and then she looks away. Weird. Crap. Why did I come here?

"Come on guys. Twister is wicked fun!" Right. Panda. That's why I came. Because if I didn't Effy would have my ass for it. This was Effy's way of making up for being a shitty friend to Panda, and ruining her last years birthday. From the sounds of it, it's a wonder her mother even let Effy throw her another party. But Effy begged and pleaded and promised who knows what. Somehow though, I think not all of those promises will stand. After all, these girls like to party. And that doesn't just involve twister.

"Righteo. I'll be the spinner. Oh. Right hand blue!" She exclaims, and we all drag our sorry asses down to play with Panda.

She goes on to spin, and eventually I find myself face to face with Emily. Fuck this twister game.

"Hi." She shies at me, our faces are rather close.

"Hey." I smile back.

"Left foot green!" Panda yells. Crap. The only way I can get to that green fucking dot is to somehow get my leg over Emily's thigh. She notices too.

"Well, are you going to at least try?" She smirks at me. Fuck sakes. This isn't going to end well.

I reach my leg up, and stretch it out over Emily's thigh. I know Effy's watching this ordeal. I can feel her watching. Piss off Effy. I make it, just. I rest my foot on top of that tantalizing green dot. And breathe. And…oh fuck. My foot gives way, and next thing I know, my body crashes on top of little Emily Fitch.

"Shit. Sorry." I push myself up off her, and hold out my hand to help her back up. Katie and Effy's mouths erupt with laughter, and Panda has the biggest smile on her face.

"You lose!" She says a little too excited. Thanks Panda.

"It's okay." Emily takes my hand, and I lift her back to her feet.

"Ahem." The sound of throat clearing casts a silence in the room. And the throats owner is standing at Panda's door. The peroxide blonde is watching awkwardly. For some reason I feel guilty. Not that I've done anything wrong. But the guilt is there.

It takes a while for anyone to say something, and for a second I think Naomi is actually going to leave. But she doesn't. She stays. And Panda rushes to her side, embracing her with a bear like hug. "Naomes! You came." She squeals into the blondes ear.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Naomi says directly at Emily.

Now this party just got a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
